


G2 win Worlds

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Emotion Focused, Gen, Utopia, Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: G2 winning Worlds in 2021.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	G2 win Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fiction will turn into reality one day. Meanwhile, may it bring you joy <3

_“G2 take their first win against Damwon Gaming in this BO5!”_

A smile on their lips. That’s a good start but it’s far from over. Rekkles’ body is full of adrenaline, he walks nervously in the room where the team discusses the previous game and the ones coming. He is overly aware of everything around him, the sound of his coach’s voice, the emotions and the intense focus showing on his teammates’ faces, and even the distant sound of the crowd. Even though the vaccine allowed players to go back on stage with an audience weeks ago, it still feels like an unreal experience. Rekkles feels simultaneously _in the moment_ , but stressed out, but overly happy. 

“Alright, time to go boys. You can do it.” tells Grabbz. 

The second game goes just like the first one. The two teams struggle and play very aggressively. However, the G2 players manage to push forward and get just the little amount of advantage they need. 

_“That’s a second win for the European team!”_

The tension is rising. Everyone in the team chooses their words carefully. They absolutely can’t jinx it now, especially not after the 2020 reverse sweep. Rekkles keeps walking around, Caps is giggling nervously, Mikyx is frowning, Wunder is destroying the plastic bottle in his hands and Jankos’ legs are shaking. 

They walk on the stage again. The roars of the crowd encircle them. They settle in front of their computers, hoping it’s the last time of the day. The drafts are locked. The five pairs of eyes glance at each other. And this is it. They’re in the third game and everything is perfectly clear. They silenced their overwhelming emotions and they are communicating flawlessly. Perfect calls, perfect vision, perfect skills, perfect synergy. As the stomp goes on, as they get closer to the enemy nexus, their hearts race on. _Is this happening?_

The red nexus explodes. They did it. 

_“G2 are your 2021 world champions!”_

The G2 players scream, they practically throw their headsets away and run into each other’s arms. They cuddle all together, Jankos is jumping, Mikyx can’t stop chuckling, Rekkles is crying, Wunder keeps screaming and Caps wears his famous, brightest smile. Wunder wraps his arms around Caps to lift him up. They all laugh, even Rekkles through his tears. But all his teammates have wet eyes too, because it’s all aligning. The years of practice, the passion, the pain, the doubts, the friendships, the losses, the joys, the mistakes, the toxic comments, the injuries, the sleepless nights, the regrets, the experimentations, the hard work, the troll games, the disagreements, the agreements, the phone calls, the missed calls, the breaks, the sacrifices. It was all worth it. They reached their ultimate goal. Their ultimate success was witnessed by the world. They wrote a page of history, not only for themselves, but also for eSports, for Europe, and for every fan, every individual who watched them from afar, hoping they would get this personal accomplishment. This personal accomplishment will inspire millions of people to reach their own goals. 

Through their chaotic celebration, someone from the staff calls them to show them the way. They have to receive their well-deserved trophies now. 

They walk in the arena’s hallways to reach the trophy stage. They walk on clouds, gazing up at the dimmed crowd which looks like a starry sky. Time slows down. Their hearts are nearing implosion from happiness. 

As they reach the stage, they can see Grabbz looking at them with the biggest smile he ever wore. Duffman and AngelArcher are by his side, not less smiling. The five world champions stand in line, and one by one, they receive their medals. Wunder has to bend a lot in order to help the shorter man in front of him to give him his medal. One by one, the G2 players are crowned.

Then, they turn to the big screen behind them to discover who is the MVP. Four gold letters appear in capital letters. CAPS. Caps buries his face in his hands. His nervous, joyful laugh turns into grateful, relieved tears. He feels his teammates’ proud pats in his back. When he lifts his head, he sees the MVP trophy coming to him. He nods thankfully at the person who gave it to him, not able to utter a word. Then, he turns to the crowd and lifts his reward. His smile is crooked, his eyes are blurred but his face expresses the intense joy of a lifetime accomplishment. 

A moment later, the five world champions gather around the Summoner’s Cup and pile up clumsily their hands around it. 

“One, two, three!”

They lift the cup. Their screams are barely audible above the crowd’s loud cheers. Then, Wunder lifts it alone. As he does, his eyes catch his dad’s gaze in the audience and he sees so much pride in it that his heart skips a beat. He lowers the cup, while processing the thought. _My family is proud of me._ And he realizes how proud he actually is of himself, and how he fucking deserves the title. He passes the cup to Jankos. Jankos lifts the trophy in his turn. The audience chanting his name sends shivers down his spine. He is not only the best clown in the world. He is the best jungler in the world. He smiles to the crowd, to his teammates, sort of forgetting how to breathe. He leaves a kiss on the cup. Then, it’s Caps’ turn. His well-known smile is back on his lips, and as he lifts the cup to the sky, he looks at its shiny gleam. He is blinded by the spotlights but he feels euphoric. How about Adult Faker now? He hands the cup to his ADC. Rekkles touches the trophy. It feels unreal. So many times his fingers brushed against the cup without reaching it, so many times he missed the title from a close distance. But this is over. His hands are now holding it for real. He lifts the cup with both arms above his head and shouts louder than he ever did. The former Fnatic superstar made the right choice and gave himself the means to win. He is shining bright, so bright. With wet eyes, he gives the cup to his support. Miky’s arms are shaking from the emotion, he struggles a little to lift it, but he manages to do it. He keeps his arms straight, bends his head to the sky and closes his eyes, a smile on his lips. What a long journey he’s been through. Being a substitute, changing teams several times, stopping because of a wrist injury. But he made it. As silly as it may sound, he feels like the anime of his career is finishing on the best happy ending he could dream of. There will be other arcs, of course, but this one was the most important to him. He feels complete. He opens his eyes again and puts the cup down. His teammates laugh at him. He placed it back as if they were going home without it. He chuckles and takes the trophy back. 

They’re taking the trophy home. The samurais won Worlds.


End file.
